Galaxy of One
Galaxy of One is the Universe that create by Universe One and his primordial team. It is currently manage by Universe Office. It is a Vast Universe that consist of many places. In Universe Office, they call it Galaxy Of One. In Earth, They call the milky Way. Caretaker of the Universe Traffic is Vulpecula Appearance The Galaxy of One consist of Vast space which is cover by an Rainbow-sphere. Outside of the rainbow sphere is the Void where chaos lies. There seem to be cracking at the rainbow sphere from time to time where Chaos creature will get through the crack. In the Galaxy of One, there seem to be twelve region. There are only night Region come with Universe Lighthouse, The Sun. But there only one lighthouse left standing now. Each Region entrance is guard by Constellation Guardian. There many other notable place in the Galaxy of One. Notable Places 1) Sagittarius Region One of the Region that without any lighthouse. The Golden Gate is guard by a centaur equip with bow and Arrow. The places that has the most space crack among all the places of Galaxy One. Universe Battlefield A Place where there a giant hole in the rainbow sphere. Chaos creature swarming in and celestial being is seem constantly in battle with the creature. Universe graveyard ''' A place where many space or War ship is crush. Many savager is here looking for left over from the soldier or corpse of Chaos creature. The Most Notable thing can be seem here is the Tiamat `s Corpse which is the size of Planet. Sometime, Chaos Creature is still lurking here. '''2) Virgo Region One of the region that without any lighthouse as well. The Golden gate is guard by a female looking Celestial. The guardian is a perfectionist where only certain people can past. It an area where all star shine the most brighter. Heaven Realm Where the seven heaven realm located. Each Realm look different and rule by a heaven host. This is also the heaven headquarter located Universe Office This office act as headquarter for Reality and also the Headquarter for RIP Department. Statue of Memorial In the center of this Region, there appear to be Nine Huge Gigantic Statue built to order the Universe One and his friend. Nuwa, Mbomba and Tiamat appear in one of the statue as well. 3) Capricorn Region One of the region without lighthouse. This is the dark area of Galaxy of One. Like all places, there is a place where Law and Order is lost. This place even though is inside the Universe Office Management but this is a place where lawless. The Golden Gate here is Capricorn where lower half of its body is fish tail but upper body seem to be a goat. Universe Prison A Eight Layer Prison rule by Dante. He guard the Most vicious Villain that lock here. Me (Anti Christ) is one of them. Only the top wanted villain will be lock in here forever. Universe Dump A Region where meteorite and Asteroid Debris is floating everywhere. All the thing that discard will goes to here. Human who discard the goodness in the heart will give birth to Universe Crawler in this area. The Crawler will crawl through the garbage and prey at each other. There appear to have a human size figure meditating among all these mess without getting effect. Destiny Wheel There appear to be abandon giant Armillary Sphere. Although abandon, it was heavily guard by Angel, even one of the Heaven Elite is station here. 4) Aries Region This is the Region guard by Aries who is a celestial Sheep. This a place where many celestial beast roam as well. Ursa Major and Minor can be found roaming here. Aquila the Celestial Eagle can be seem fly across the universe. Lupus, the wolf and Cygnus the Swarm can be both seem from time to time. Universe Roundabout There are whirlpool of Star keep rotating and spinning at maintaining speed. This seem to be a portal for time travel Universe Crossroad There seem to be Star Exploding in this Region where each exploding mean opening and closing of a new portal. This is a place to cross Realm and Parallel Universe. 5) Aquarius Region A Region where they call it the Star Ocean. This is a place where many universe fish swim. Previously own by Krodo, One of the Universe Primordial Team. Space Pirate Hideout An unknown fraction `s headquarter lies here. Previously Pitch is one of them and they are arch enemy of Lunaroff Family. Universe Fishing Ground This is place where all human though will goes. All Random human though will become Universe Fish and Swim through this ground. Black Fish is Evil Thought, Gold Gish is Good Thought, Red Fish is Mad Judgement, White Fish is plain thought. Many Celestial Being can be seem resting on the Star to fish the thought out. 6) Pisces Region A Region where previously have the lighthouse but destroy. The Places is guard by Celestial Twin Fish. Deeper Part of the Star Ocean. Turtle Planet A planet which carry by four elephant which stand on a giant turtle which swin through the star Ocean. Not much is know about the planet Danger Zone This seem to be a danger zone where an Enormous powerful Aether Energy blast fly around relentlessly. It is unknown what causing it. It is for sure that it will blast everything to nothingness. 7) Orpheus Region (Previously Taurus Region) This region is guard by Taurus, Celestial Bull long ago. The Celestial Bull was killed by Someone. There After this place is renamed Orpheus. The Guardian is celestial Man with a snake Universe Storm An area that always hit by the Meteor Storm. The Meteor storm can easily crush any giant bone or magician barrier. Any space ship need to reconsider if they want to pass by. ' Death Planet Zone' Few planet that look similar like the solar system but smaller in scale. All the planet has dead out, No life or spirit can be found here. 8) Leo Region The golden gate is guard by a Celestial Lion. The Lion is always seem sleeping. This is also the region where constellation Perseus is where Imp is hiding. Universe Branch Office This is a second branch for Universe Office. Known Resident where is Vulpecula. The universe Caretaker of the Universe Traffic. Another Resident is the W.I.S.E system reside here. Baby New Year Giant Calendar Device Baby New Year `s cradle seem to be floating in Leo Region. This is the device where he control all the calendar for New Year Experimental Earth (Aka Flat Earth) This is a place where Universe Primodial Team do their experiment. Flat Earth that Universe Scientist do his experiment. Universe Scientist is on Rea`s suspect list as Alliance with Chaos Cycle 9) Scorpio Region An unstable region in the Galaxy of One. After the lighthouse here is gone, the region become unstable. The Guardian of the golden gate here is Celestial Scorpion Black Hole A Black hole that open for Unknown region. The black Hole appear to be the mouth of Mbomba. After Janus recover all the ingredient and Chef ratatouille complete the soup. The Hole is close. Rea is thankful to Janus and the Chef Burning Planet A burning planet that once is cover in green and forest. The planet is currently in flame due to the battle of Jen Nova and Anti Christ (Me). The battle rumor is still continue. 10) Cancer Region Cancer Region appear to be a Region where sound can be hear across Space. It is guard by a Giant Crab where one of its Claw is larger than another. Universe Clock Tower A Giant clock floating in the midst of nothingness. The Clock function normally. It Recorded Extreme Timeline. milisecond, second, Minute, hour, Day, week, month, season, year, decade, century, millenium. meganum. It is unknown who create the clock. Universe TV A Giant Transparent Globe that show Reality`s image. The transparent figure is a repeating image of Rea announcing "Whoever ally themselves with Chaos Cycle will be treat as treachery against the whole Universe" Broken Giant Sword A Broken Giant Sword floating on the Universe. There seem to be a dragon track in the Sword. Most Celestial Being approach the sword will be kill by its Killing Pressure. 11) Gemini Region A Region guard by Two celestial being. The Longest Celestial Being Among the twelve guardian. Not Much is no about the Region but it the second dangerous zone in the Galaxy of One Green Planet A place where Web connect many asteroid together to form a Giant green planet. Previously, there is a chaos monster slip through the war zone and reach here. The Chaos creature is a tiny Queen Insect like being. It form a cocoan with Web and Asteroid. Now the Queen insect laying Egg in the green planet. From time to time, there is chaos monster appear from the planet. It take 1 decade for one egg to hatch. Dry River of Life. Previously River own by Neith, One of the Primodial Team. But now the shining river in the space has dry out. Eres A peaceful like planet where they two tree on the planet. This is the First Village or Garden of Eden Where Lilith Previously Live 12) Libra Region A Region guard by Celestial Scale. This is the Only Region where the universal Light house still standing. Solar System we known today. The region consist of Nine Planet Sun - The Last Remaning Universe Lighthouse Moon - A Station and house to Lunaroff Family. Earth - Where Life and Civilization Exist Mars - An Fallen Civilization Ruin can be found on Mars. Conquer is hiding here waiting for the birth of Nadir Neptune - An Planet fill with Water Mercury - Icy Planet that so cold for unknown reason. instead of a planet, It seem to be freeze something in the planet Core. Jupiter - A place where a giant together has been blow for 400 hundred years non stop. This is also Call Universe Arena. Where God And God battle each other. The tornado is the result of the battle. Pluto - A Place where look similar like earth except it for deceased. An Underworld that rule by Reaper. Saturn - Battlefield of the Eight Heroes. The Dragon Lord, Fairy King and his two children Merlin and Snow, Death, Sinbad, Green Sower, Unknown Saint, blood element and WISE against the Demon King. Venus - This seem to be a planet only people who fall asleep can get in. A Dream Planet. Uranus - Not much is know about this planet except it make out of gas. Creation Concept Venue created by Jonathan. Trivia To be Continue Category:Jona19992 Category:Homes